gin_wigmorefandomcom-20200213-history
Man Like That
Lyrics I don't really wanna wake you I just came to get my things But the pretty lil' thing lying there beside you Better take off my wedding ring Hey, girl, do you really wanna do this You don't know what you're stepping in He's got more where that came from You're not so special in the end I'm messing up the place Kicking down the door Never wanna see his face no more girl, you better wake up (Ooh, ooh) girl, you better run (He's gone) first thing in the morning Faster than a bullet coming out of that gun (Ooh, ooh) tells you that he loves you (Ooh, ooh) then he take it all back Girl, you gotta wonder Girl, you gotta wonder Girl, you gotta wonder 'bout a man like that Girl, you gotta wonder Girl, you gotta wonder Girl, you gotta wonder 'bout a man like that Uh-oh, now he's got you Right where he thinks you belong Did he bite you on the neck Right before the job was done And does he ask about your mama Does he sing your song when you get mad Well, I been there, done that many times And all the kicking and the screaming won't bring him back I'm messing up the place Kicking down the door Never wanna see his face no more girl, you better wake up (Ooh, ooh) girl, you better run (He's gone) first thing in the morning Faster than a bullet coming out of that gun (Ooh, ooh) tells you that he loves you (Ooh, ooh) then he take it all back Girl, you gotta wonder Girl, you gotta wonder Girl, you gotta wonder 'bout a man like that Girl, you gotta wonder Girl, you gotta wonder Girl, you gotta wonder 'bout a man like that he's gonna get you (Watch out, watch out) he's gonna get you (Watch out, watch out) he's gonna get you (Watch out, watch out) he's gonna get you (Watch out, watch out) we're gonna get you girl, you better wake up (Ooh, ooh) girl, you better run (He's gone) first thing in the morning Faster than a bullet coming out of that gun (Ooh, ooh) tells you that he loves you (Ooh, ooh) then he take it all back Girl, you gotta wonder Girl, you gotta wonder Girl, you gotta wonder 'bout a man like that Girl, you gotta wonder Girl, you gotta wonder Girl, you gotta wonder 'bout a man like that Girl, you gotta wonder Girl, you gotta wonder Girl, you gotta wonder 'bout a man like that Girl, you gotta wonder Girl, you gotta wonder Girl, you gotta wonder 'bout a man like that Girl, you gotta wonder 'bout a man like that Analysis The song gained worldwide attention when it featured in a 2012 Heineken commercial that showed James Bond drinking the beer. Wigmore appears in the commercial as the chanteuse singing the tune. Wigmore told MTV News the song was written about a former boyfriend who "was a total d--k." The video was directed by Sean Gilligan and is loosely set in the 1920s, with Wigmore wearing something resembling a flapper dress and dancing a Charleston. Gilligan, who is from Australia, also did Wigmore's videos for "If Only" and "Black Sheep." Category:Songs Category:Singles